Coincidence or Fate: Revamped
by LittleRedRidingVanz
Summary: Yes, this is a redue of my other story. Somethings are cut out and added in this story. SUMMARY: Anything can be an impact to start someones snowball, but is it a coincidence? Bella Swan, regular rebel teen, soon finds out that she could be a certain preppy blonde haired girls impact.
1. Prologue

**Coincidence or Fate: Revamped **

**Prologue**

It seems hard. Life I mean. But are we actually all living? Or are we just going through the motions of what we call living. Get up in the morning; make coffee go to work/ school. Our so-called lives are full or routines. That's mostly because humans like patterns. No, I'm not going to be a hipster and say I hate routines because I am one of those humans who go through routines. I am, after all, human. So when something changes we don't really like it very much. It maybe the slightest change in our routine lives that messes us up and that one thing could change our lives forever.

My routine isn't that spectacular either. I'll do different things each day of course but the general way that my day goes is the same. Isn't that how most of our "lives" are. Our lives are built for us, that is what I believe. Nothing isn't just a coincidence, everything is built off fate. Maybe that's why we have routines, so when they go a stray we'll notice and take note because that could mean our lives are changing.

These changes can come as the subtlest things in the world. Just by a simple change in what we were doing. Maybe it was being late for work that messed everything up. Or maybe just the fact on meeting someone who just impacts your life. Or maybe your pencil didn't feel right in your hand. The main thing is that that change builds like the snowball effect. There are reasons for everything.

There are reasons for why I act the way I do, but half the time no one cares about my past. Everyone just cares about what they see on the outside. They see what you build of yourself. Are you the badass, the preppy kid, or an outcast? The way you style yourself is also a way for people to see you. You act the way you dress. This is why making friends for some people are hard; it's because of how people view you. Doesn't matter the reason; it just matters about how they see you. Did you break your leg and now that's why you're a fatass? Well, who cares about that, you're a fatass and people think that's because you let yourself go.

Some people are rich and don't care about the world because they haven't gone through experience. They haven't had their snowball effect happen yet. They see things as a child does. They're innocent to everything around them. They really couldn't care less about what other peoples past are. For now they're clueless, but when that impact happens they won't be so innocent.

I'm bitter and I know it, but the reason doesn't matter. People see me as an anti-social girl who can't handle people very well. They stay away for that exact reason. Most people don't know who I am because I've built myself to not stick out. I'm an average rebel teen who just wants to get through high school. But really, that's most of the kids in Forks High.

Oh, Forks High, how I would have never thought I would be an impact to a start of a snowball for one preppy teen girl.

**AN: Yes, this a redue of my other story. I actually liked what I had, just some stuff didn't make sense. I've actually never written a prologue before but I wanted you guys to have a feel of what this story is going to feel like. Please give me some reviews back and I'll continue if you all wish.**

**Vanz**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Regular days come and go. It's the out of place ones you want to make note of, because when they happen they don't happen again. It's almost like seeing a shooting star for the first time, what are the chances of seeing one again? You don't know, so you should cherish that moment in that time. Don't think about anything else, just think about how this one moment in time is going to stick in your memory. What you see is your evidence of living, so don't just take note of what's going to be on a test or what should be memorized before school starts, take note of the most abstract days, whether they be good or bad. This is one life you were given, and one life you want to take hold of. Don't let others control what you want. I just wish I knew that before. I wish someone told me to live my life they way I wanted, not the way others wanted.

That is me now, though. Me back then, well, let's just say I wasn't the best person to be around. I let others control who I was because of the peer pressure. I wasn't peer pressured into being a popular girl, no, quite the opposite really. I had to guard myself, be someone who wasn't too out there. If you were out there and had actual individual thoughts that were different, then you weren't welcome into the world. Well, I guess you'll understand when you hear the whole of my story.

The day that started this snowball effect seemed like a regular day. It even started off like a regular day. The sun was hiding behind the clouds and there was a light breeze. It felt like a normal day, so why would I expect otherwise? I woke up that morning going though my normal routine of dragging my ass out of bed doing my bathroom stuff. Nothing weird happened. But then again, extraordinary things do start off normal but then it progressively gets bigger. You don't notice anything until it's too late to stop it. That's basically what this day was.

The only different thing about today was that everyone was basically going crazy about the next party some popular person was having this weekend. There was no doubt in my mind that the person hosting had the house to their self. No parent in their right minds would agree to have such a large number of teenagers at their house. Hell, even I wouldn't want that many teenagers at my house, but that's not saying much.

Suddenly I felt a rush of air come towards me and the person I have titled my best friend is in my front of me. "Bella! Did you hear? Rosalie Hale is having a party! And guess who's going to fucking crash it! US!" And that's Leah for you. She thinks that just because we're basically hidden under the radar (aka, nobodies) that that automatically makes us rebels. She likes to think so but I doubt she's done anything rebellious in all of her 16 years of life.

Did she say Rosalie Hale is having a party? No wonder Leah's so excited about crashing a party. From word of mouth Rosalie Hale hardly throws parties, but when she does it's talked about for months. Now that is something to think about. We would be crashing a Junior's party, someone a year older than us. Someone who is also considered an upperclassman and the hottest chick in school. Am I really willing to risk getting beat up to go to the party of the year? Maybe.

"Bells, you can't seriously be thinking about NOT going to her party! That's just outrageous! We have to go! It's the party of the YEAR. No, fuck that, this could be the party of the century!" And she just kept on talking and talking about it. Thank the lord that we have different classes first period, because that's when she finally decided it was time to shut up and leave.

This is probably when the snowball effect started to take place.

Not to brag, but I'm like a wizard at math. By looking at me you probably wouldn't have guessed that. You could probably guess that I'm good at doing what every other rebel looking girl does, that is: vandalizing and knocking over mail boxes. I'm not good at any of those though. I told you, it's the way I dress that makes people think they know how I am. I'm not very social in the first place so as long as me dressing like someone who doesn't like to talk makes sure no one does so, I'm fine with that.

Anyway, like I was saying, I'm a wizard at math, meaning I skipped two years of math. This then puts me in the Senior math classes, also known as pre-calc. There are either the most brilliant Juniors or the most lazy Seniors in this class. No there aren't any Sophomores in this class, which does make it harder for me but at the same time it's easier. Most upperclassmen don't talk to the underclassmen. I am, unfortunately for now, am lumped in with being an underclassmen. This means I don't have to talk to anyone in this class making my awkward remarks less awkward. The only person I confide in is my own thoughts.

But this was when the day started to become anything but normal. Rosalie Hale is in my class, and as I glance towards her desk while I walk in I see basically the whole class surrounding her and practically begging for an invitation to her party. And all she does is flick her hair back and laugh as if it's some joke that some guy said. I naturally take my seat in the back and watch as the swarm of students tries to talk to her. All I can say is, if you want to talk to Rosalie Hale, good luck. Rosalie Hale might be the most desired girl in Forks, maybe even in all of Washington. Every guy wants her. She also has the most crazed minions ever. I can't tell if they like Rosalie Hale or if they're jealous of how much attention she gets. Her minions would make great actresses one day. But they'd most likely end up as crack addicts.

As the bell rings and everyone files into their seats I notice something different. Rosalie Hale isn't sitting at the front where she usually sits. No, today she decides she wants to sit in the back, which happens to be right next to me.

**AN: First chapter everyone. I think it's kinda short, but I haven't had a lot of time to actually write, so this is pretty good actually. I'll try my best to update as much as I can right now. Maybe later on I can have a schedule where I can update every week. You know the drill. Review this please. I actually really need the feedback.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

I abruptly look around the room over to the guy, Paul, who usually sits beside me. He's sitting where Rosalie should be sitting and it looks like he doesn't even mind being in the front despite the fact that he doesn't know shit in this class. Is the world turning on its head? Why is she sitting next to me today? Maybe it has nothing to do with me. It's probably because of the guy sitting on the other side of her. Yeah. There are tons of other guys in this class who are very much interested in Rosalie. It's no secret that her and the quarterback of our football team, Emmett, have decided to split. The only thing no one knows is why. I heard it's because the sex started to get really bad, but that's just a rumor. I also heard that Rosalie is very much interested in someone else. Maybe that person is sitting next to her. No, not me, the guy sitting next to her.

I look around her to see what poor guy Rosalie's deciding to dig her talons in. It's well known she's the heartbreaker. Every guy could fall for her and most of the guys have fallen for her. Actually, it's more like every guy is infatuated with her. I've never really heard of her sleeping around with anyone except for Emmett, so it's really a surprise that they broke up. It's more of a surprise that Rosalie could be interested in someone else.

It turns out that the guy sitting right next to her is Jacob Black. Out of all the people that she could possibly be interested in this seems a bit extreme. Jacob Black is not someone you would want to be around. I would know, right? But if Jacob Black is the guy she wants the she can attempt to tame him but it's doubtful. He does what he wants when he wants. Basically he's the rebel who could fuck any girl he wanted without looking back.

But if Rosalie Hale is interested in Jacob Black then she's making a good job of hiding it. She's not even paying any attention to him at all. You would think she would want to get to know him. Maybe he's not the one she's interested in. But who could it be? No, Bella, you don't care. What does it matter if Rosalie Hale wants to date some douche of a guy? It's not like it would make an impact on your life.

"Hi." I look over to her to see if she's talking to Jacob. She's not. She's not even facing him at all. Nope. She's staring right at me and it's almost uncomfortable how blue her eyes are. "You're Bella Swan, right?" Great, she knows who I am.

"Um, yeah." I almost added that she's Rosalie Hale, but that would mean that I'm updated on who people are at this school. I'm fine just being a nobody who knows nobody.

"I'm Rosalie Hale." She continues. Why is she talking to me? "You're a sophomore right?" I only nod in reply. "Why are you in a junior math class then?"

I sigh and look towards her as the teacher starts to prepare her lesson. "Because I took test and they placed me into a higher math class because it would be too easy for me." I tell her. I turn away from her and face the teacher and wait for the lesson to start.

From the corner of my eye it seems like she was going to say something else but unfortunately for her that's when the teacher decided to introduce the next unit we were going to study. Thank god, 'cause I really don't want to have a conversation with Rosalie Hale. But what if she was going to invite me to her party? _No, no, don't kid yourself, Swan. That's a ridiculous thing to think. She probably just wanted to polite for her reputation. _That's what I think anyway. There's no way a popular person would actually want to talk to someone like me.

"Miss Swan," my teacher brings me back to the world as she continues in saying: "Would you like to give out the answer you got for the equation?" She's pointing at the board and I really don't know when the hell she put that up there. There is no way I could find out the answer as quick as she wants me to answer.

Out of the corner of my eye I see something move. I look down and see very girlish writing form the answer "y= (x-7)^(1/3) – 8." It's the answer. I glance back at the teacher and mechanically recite what was on the paper. She nods at me but looks down at Rosalie, who looks down to her paper nodding her head like she's checking her answer. Obviously the teacher knows she gave me the answer. I wasn't even paying attention to what the actual problem was.

Thank god the bell decided to ring quicker than I expected. Forcing my books into my bag I try to make a fast retreat out the door only to be stopped by Rosalie. I look down at my arm and see that her perfectly manicured nails are there.

"Um," Is the only brilliant thing I can come up with. What else am I supposed to say? "_Get your hands off me_," seems too harsh and she hasn't deserved my harshness yet.

Rosalie smiles down at me, because she's like a couple inches taller, and releases my arm, but not before saying, "You should find me at lunch." Uhhhh, what the fuck? Why would I want to find her at lunch? But before I could even ask she's gone. I guess she doesn't take no as an answer.

No, I didn't go find her at lunch. I barely even ate thinking about going to her, but I can't. That whole thing in math was just a fucking joke; Rosalie Hale wouldn't even dare to talk to a lower classman such as myself, meaning she probably didn't even want to meet me. She just wants someone to wait around for her, right? Isn't that what most people want, for someone to wait on them? Yeah, yeah, what else would she want?

"HEY!" Great, Leah wants something … again, why am I not surprised? "I heard you sat next to Rosalie Hale in math this morning! Did you ask her about her party?" Of course that's all that she wants. Leah is someone who can be pretty loyal, but also when it comes to herself or you she'll choose herself.

I just shake my head in answer. I really don't want to talk or even think about Rosalie Hale.

"WHAT?" I don't even dare look at her face. I know she'll be pulling the 'why the fuck did you not do that?' Her sass is something I can't deal with either. "Well, that's not all I heard." And with that she grabbed my wrist and dragged my up from my seat.

I yank my wrist out of her grasp like her skin burned mine. She should really be expecting it, but all she does is cross her arms and gives me her best bitch face. "You are going to find Rosalie because she's looking for you. I've been hearing all this shit about you standing her up, and you know, I know you and I doubt you would stand Rosalie HALE up for lunch." Obviously she doesn't know me because that is something I would do.

I don't give any verbal response. I just pack my bag and head out the doors of the library. Who would've thought that Leah would actually think of finding me here, I guess she only really looks when she wants something. Typical. All anyone does is look out for themselves.

"You better fucking find her! We are going to be invited to that party if it kills me!" She goes on and on but honestly I don't hear of any of it. I still have more than an hour before lunch ends and I'd rather not spend that listening to a lecture by Leah Clearwater.

I don't get too far before I'm again pulled by my wrist but this time it's not Leah. I look up and see the devil herself standing in front of me. Why oh why is this day so bad? I really don't understand.

I'm not stupid, I know when someone is trying to make a fool of me and I'm not going to fall for this one. "What?" It sounded a lot harsher than I anticipated. Well, she's given me shit with my friend and now she wants to talk. Why should I even be nice to her? So what if she gave me the answer to that one problem.

"I told you to find me during lunch." On the contrary she told me I _should_ find her, not that I have to.

I look away as I respond with, "Well, I got busy and I'm still busy, so I have to go."

She calmly pulls me towards a secluded corner I'm sure only stoners go to. "I just wanted to invite you to my party. Everyone's going to be there." Great, this is one thing I didn't want to talk about.

"You can keep your invitation, I wouldn't want to go." This is true. Socializing and me don't go well together. I'd much rather mope in my room and die.

"Just think about it." And again she's gone. I don't know what I'm going to do. Definitely not going to tell Leah about this.

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated. Life got in the way and so much has happened. I AM going to finish this story. It just might take a while because I do get sad and unmotivated, but now I am motivated and very happy. Like so happy. Like I think I met her.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Happiness is also something that's very strange. There are different ways you could define happiness. Happiness in a person, happiness for yourself and happiness in something you receive. Getting Rosalie Hale's invitation to her party didn't give me any type of happiness. Not even being acknowledged by the most popular girl in the school could give me happiness. It's more like anxiety. Do I go? And be forced to recognize what? That I'm an outcast? If I don't go then she could say something about me standing her up again. Not that I would care, because I don't. Her seeing me doesn't mean anything. She's planning something.

You know who did have some sort of happiness? Yup, that's right. Leah. So, I really had no choice but to go to that party. Not the way I wanted to spend a Saturday night.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you didn't tell me that you got invited by Rosalie Hale herself! I was planning on sneaking in and totally just crashing the party, but this is even better." Does she never stop thinking of that horrid party? She wants to be somebody but she doesn't realize that it doesn't just take going to some popular's party that makes her that. "You know how many people are going to be there?"

"A very uncomfortable amount." I tell her this in hopes that she'll understand that I'm really dreading this party. I have no desire to go to this party and I really don't want people to start grinding on me, no doubt that that's what's going to happen.

I hear Leah puff out a breath. I can basically feel her rolling her eyes at me. "Don't be a Debby Downer, Bells. This is going to be amazing. I heard Jacob Black is going, and if that's the reason you're being all wary about it, don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't get near you. Because I'm you're best friend and I –"

"I fucking know what happened, Leah. I don't have need you to replay that." And with that I basically just left. There's not much to say to her and really I can't deal with her right now. Why did I decide to go to her place after school?

I've finally made it home and really that's not too exciting. Charlie's not home, like always. I wouldn't be surprised if he's gone for the whole week, he doesn't tell me shit anymore. He knows I want space and probably doesn't even like me anyway, so why should I try to make him like me? Not like it matters. We have nothing in common except one thing: we are fine being alone. Which is why this party is going to be the worst thing I will go to.

But why would Rosalie Hale take so much time to invite me. She literally hunted me down just to invite me to her dumb party. I'm still convinced that she wants to humiliate me. What's a better party than embarrassing the shit out of the loser with no friends? Nothing. Oh man, this is going to be like that _Carry_ movie and I'm most likely going to be covered in pig blood…. I'm not sure if that's figuratively or literally, but whatever happens at this party isn't going to be fun.

Maybe there's a bet going around that I haven't heard; maybe Rosalie was forced to invite me and if I don't go she'll lose … well, she'll lose something, and I'm pretty sure she's not used to losing, I mean what rich kids is, right? Maybe I shouldn't go then. Yes, that's actually a very good reason not to go, why would I want to be part of some cheap game? By not going she loses, and I and whoever made the bet, win. But wait; would I really want some other popular person to win? I've seen all the other popular people, who hasn't, and Rosalie is basically an angel compared to them. Fuck, why do life decisions have to be so hard.

My phone ringing stops my internal debate. Oh, fun, it's Leah; I wonder what she has to say to me. Probably about *gasp* the party. That's all she ever wants to talk about.

"Bells, you're going to that party, and I'm picking you up tomorrow." I didn't even get time to pull out something snarky and sarcastic the dial tone hits. Well, fuck.

WOO, it's party time! I am just the most excited person in the whole entire planet. Can you hear the sarcasm in that? If anyone felt like that it would be Leah. Fucking Leah. She's basically vibrating in her seat, not gonna lie, I'm kind of scared she's going to crash into something. How does she even know where Rosalie Hale lives? I'd probably be too creeped out by the answer.

"Bells! Can you believe this?! _We're_ going to _Rosalie Hale's_ party. Like fuck, I never thought this would happen." I grumble back a response. Did I mention that I am not excited? Literally two seconds in the car and I wanted to jump out. Leah's not going to make any of this easier. "I heard Sam's gonna be there, I haven't seen Sam since like eighth grade." I can hear the sadness dripping from her overly hyper voice. I swear Leah's been in love with Sam since the day she laid eyes on him. Love at first sight? More like lust at first sight.

All through her rant I say nothing, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't notice. She's so stuck in her own world I'm surprised when we pull into a very large driveway. Well, it looks like we're the first ones here. Could this day get any worse? Not only do I have to deal with Leah being all… Leah, but I also have to deal with Rosalie Hale for who knows how long before the first few guests start arriving.

You know what I think? I think this is a sick joke. Everyone's probably hidden in the bushes getting the cameras ready while Rosalie does something sneaky. "Leah I really don't want to do this."

"Come on dude, it'll be fine." She says this as she goes in and gives three steady knocks on the maple door. You'd think there would already be a ton of people here, but then again who even comes to a party on time? Isn't it a thing to be "fashionably late"? Then again, Leah and I aren't very fashionable, obviously by the Vans and sweatshirt duo. How long have we been waiting for the door to open? Maybe Rosalie got lost in her own house, or should I say mansion.

All through this time that we're waiting I have inched myself farther and farther away from the door. I swear I can almost touch the car when Rosalie Hale finally opens the door…. And I swear my eyes are on her face, they're not lowered at all. Well, fuck, humans look like that?

**AN: Okay, so I've been gone cause shit happens. And I thought I would post this, and it's not that good, but it'll do for now while I get started on the next chapter. Does anyone actually still read this? I'd be surprised. But you know, like review? That would be nice.**

**Vanz.**


End file.
